Chapters of Life: Parenthood
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: The Twins are growing up and both Leo and Piper need to be there for them. But how can they both be there if Piper can't face her feelings. FULL SUMMARY ONSIDE ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

A.N Hey guts its me again. YAY (crowd goes wild) . . . . . . . . okay probably no crowd going wild but a girl can dream. if only that could be true . . . . . . maybe one day.

APOLOGY: I must appologize for the way my story Adulthood finished. Yes it was very bad ending and a very bad cliff hanger. I had already decided that another sequel was going to be written other wise i would have ended it VERY differently.

This story follows up from my last 2. If you have not read HIGHSCHOOL or ADULTHOOD you should read both for information needed for this story.

I HOPE to update this story more frequently then i did with my last story. But no point making promises if you can't keep them. Will hopefully have help from other writers. I WILL CONTACT YOU FOR HELP AND IDEAS !

I will like to thank you all for reviewing other stories if you have (man i sound like i am writing a speech ) and if not welcome to the fold.

COME TO THE DARK SIDE ! WE HAVE MILK AND COOKIES ! he he he he he lol LMAO

**CHAPTERS OF LIFE: PARENTHOOD**

Summary: The Twins are growing up and both Leo and Piper need to be there for them. But how can they both be there if Piper can't face her feelings. Will she marry Leo? or once again will the Twins grow up without their father? Will Leo be able to handle that his highschool lover does not love him anymore or is he also hiding his feelings . . . . for someone else?


	2. Why?

A.N Ok here we go the first chapter. Dunno if this can last for much longer cause ideas r wearing thin but thats where u guys come in.

Why?

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?"_

_Piper just stared at Leo not knowing what to say._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Leo waited for what seemed like years, but still Piper didn't seem like she was going to answer his question.

"Piper?" Leo said looking in her eyes

Piper didn't reply and from what Leo could see had no emotion in her eyes what so ever.

Piper couldn't do this she wasn't ready to commit to a marriage, she was still trying to get over everythin and then there was ...

Finally Piper was brought back down to earth.

She looked at Leo who was still down on one knee. She opened her mouth but no sound prevailed.

She grabbed Leo's hands and pulled him up to standing level with her.

She looked in his eyes and searched for her voice.

Leo was starting to panic, she had so much sorrow in her eyes.

Piper kept opening her mouth and closing again as if she couldn't speak.

She suddenly turned around so her back was facing him.

She raised her head and closed her eyes for a few minutes

When she opened them once again tears had sprung to her eyes and she let out a long breath.

"I can't" she whispered

Leo looked straight in her eyes the look on his face peircing her heart with guilt "Why?" he asked simply

"I can't , i just can't. I am not ready to commit to marriage. I'm sorry" was all she said and she left.

She got into her car a drove off leaving Leo standing by the front door nearly in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper didn't come back. The Twins were confused in why their mother just left. But one week it all changed.

Leo came round to check everything was right at the house. but the house was empty.

Not just no one was home empty... but everything was gone. Furniture, Pictures, Clothing ... everything. They had moved out without Leo finding out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Charlotte sat in the back car looking out the window at all the scenes flashing by.

Charlotte wiped a few tears that had fallen on her cheek and continued looking out the window. Chris had Earphones in his ears as he listened to his iPod trying to block out everything that was happening around him.

Piper looked in her review mirror and saw the emotions of her children's faces.

They didn't want to move but she had made them because she was too scared of Leo finding out about why she wouldn't Marry him.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued focusing on following the removalist's truck to their new home.

Piper was moving back to San Fransisco to be near her family and allow her children to hopefully have a semi normal life at a new school.

There was just one thing she hoped wouldn't Happen.

Leo finding out about Tom. . . . . .

A.N DUM DUM DUM!!!! am i really that evil. okay short start to the movie but hey. So who is Tom???? Good question tell me who you think he should be. PLZ R&R. Cya


	3. Because

A.N Okay first chapter off and running and now here is the next chapter.

Because

Weeks passed and Leo tried so hard to find where Piper had gone. Why had she gone?

All he found out was she had moved to San Francisco. And that's all he found out.

No one would tell him where she lived, what she was doing or even where the kids went to school.

It was no where in the papers so she obviously had kept it low key and no one had recognised them.

But how? All three now where in movies and it was pretty hard to stay unhidden.

All this just got confusing and hard to handle and Leo just let it all go.

He began to drink HARD and ALOT and that's all he seemed to do.

Each night he drank, each night he went home drunk, each morning he woke up with the worst hang over.

But yet each night he still returned to drink again.

Tonight he was kicked out of the pub he visited something bout drinking too much.

Leo didn't care he would just walk into another pub and drink some more.

Problem was Leo couldn't walk straight, his brain was fuzzy and he didn't know where he was.

People who walked passed him glared at him and the world wouldn't stand still.

He didn't care. He ran a hand through his overly greasy hair and then ran it through the bear he had grown. He didn't care bout his appearance anymore. He hadn't shaved or washed his hair in days and he can't remember the last time he ate.

But none of it mattered anymore.

Leo through his hazy eyes could see someone walking in his direction and getting closer.  
It was a woman and she looked like she was in a rush.

Leo tried to avoid her but he tripped on a dislodged tile and fell forward grabbing onto her shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper needed to hurry. She had just come from an audition for a new movie and she was supposed to be home hours ago.

Charlotte would have gotten home from changing her hair colour and wanting to show it off and Chris needed to get to the movies with some mates he met down the road.

Piper looked at her watch. The movie had started 30 minutes ago and she had no idea if he got there or not.

She tried picking up her pace why did she park her car so far away?

Up ahead piper could see a man stumbling along clearly drunk. He definitely needed to shave and wash his hair.

Piper tried passing the guy but he stumbled and he hands reached out for her shoulders.

She quickly grabbed him before he fell further and hit the ground.

Piper's eyes landed on his very shaggy, very dirty blonde hair. Something was very familiar about this man.

She helped him stand up and looked straight into his green like eyes.

"Leo?" Piper asked unsure

The man she assumed to be Leo stood straight by himself and swayed dangerously

"That's my name. Who are you pretty lady?" he asked with his words slurred

"Why are you here?" Piper asked

"Trying to figure out where i am" he said and he chuckled slightly "dont have a clue where i am"

He swayed more and leaned forward way too far. He began to fall again. Piper grabbed a hold of him and nearly fell with him as his weight was much more than she could hold.

Piper began to do what she thought was best. She couldn't let him collapse somewhere and choke on his own vomit. She helped him walk to where her car was parked and somehow hauled him into the car and strapped him down. She climbed into the driver's side buckled in and took of toward her home.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper got home to find a note on the fridge saying that both Charlotte and Chris had gone to the movies and would be home later.

Knowing they would be fine, Piper turned her worries towards Leo that was standing in her hallway.

She dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down. She practically slammed the drink on the table in front of him and ordered him to drink it. He followed what he was told. The moment he swallowed the first mouthful his face screwed awkwardly as if he had swallowed a lemon.

"Don't complain just drink. I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Piper said and she left the kitchen.

Piper entered the walk-in wardrobe that as connected to her bedroom. She reached for the box on the top shelf and carried it to her bed. She opened it and inside where old clothes that Leo had left in her house in New York.

She pulled out a simple dark blue shirt and cargo pants laid them on her bed and put the box away.

She put them in the bathroom and walked downstairs.

Leo was still trying the finish the drink she had given him. She took it away from him.

"There are some clothes in the bathroom upstairs along with a razor for you to clean up. You can shower and there will be a bed ready for you when you get out." she said calmly

"Why you doing this?" Leo said his words less slightly slurred then before.

Piper didn't answer she just pulled him up and pushed him into the direction of the stairs.

Once Leo had disappeared up the stairs piper sighed and ran a hand through her hair. What could she do know? Kick him out?

Piper shook her head and began to get Leo's make shift bed on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Leo stared at himself in the mirror. He was slightly less hung over. But he still had a splitting headache.

He grabbed the shaving cream and razor and began working on the beard that he let himself grow.

After a few minutes Leo didn't recognise the man that looked back at him in the mirror. His beard was no more and his hair was the original sandy blonde that he used to have not the greasy brownish hair he saw before his shower.

Leo turned and looked at the clothes that Piper; he realised who it was helping him, had placed out for him.

It was actually his clothes. It must have been a few of his things he had left at Piper's house in New York.

But why hadn't she just thrown them out when she moved?

Leo shrugged and yawned loudly. Something she would have to ask her in the morning, he was beat. As he was about to open the door he could hear footsteps. Not just one pair but two sets of feet. Two people were coming up the stairs. Either someone was visiting Piper or the Twins where home.

Leo waited till he heard a door close before he opened the door and made his way downstairs.

He sat down on the makeshift bed on the couch which must have been his, puffed the pillow and layed down.

"Goodnight" he heard Piper whispered

"Goodnight" Leo replied and he heard her walk up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke the next morning to the smell of something cooking.

He stretched, stood up and trudged into the kitchen.

Piper was cooking over the stove and the twins where no where to been seen.

Piper sensed someone else in the kitchen and turned around. She saw Leo standing in the doorway.

"Hey you" she said "you must have been tired, its been nearly 2 days since you fell asleep"

"Where are ..." Leo slurred out still half asleep

"Charlotte and Chris are over some of their friends' houses" Piper replied knowing who he was talking about.

After a few minutes of silence Piper had finished what she was doing and sat down by the bench soon followed by Leo.

He looked at her and she looked back.

"Why?" Leo asked hoping she would know what he was talking about

"I couldn't let you choke on your own vomit if you passed out" Piper answered

Leo shook his head.

"Why didn't you say yes?" he asked once more

Piper soon realised what he wanted to know.

"I couldn't" she stuttered

Leo became confused

"Why?" he asked once more

"Because...of...Tom" Piper said slowly

Leo just starred at her.

"WHAT DOES TOM HAVE TO DO WITH THIS???" he yelled loudly

(flashback)

_Leo stood there with his nose bleeding. Tom had attacked him._

_Tom wanted to go out with Liz but Leo wouldn't allow it. Tom had gotten so mad he attacked Leo brutally in the schoolyard and said his sister was next._

_They were dragged away from each other the moment the teachers arrived. Tom was suspended and Leo received detention._

_"I dont want to see you boys fighting again or you both are looking at being expelled" spoke the Principal._

_Leo growled beneath his breath and walked away._

_He caught up with Piper and told him anything,_

_"If i ever meet a relative boy or girl of his, i will beat them to a pulp" Leo growled venting his anger._

(End of flashback)

"I was scared" Piper confessed "A while ago i found i was related to Tom, he is my half brother, Paige's brother"

Leo eyes became wide in surprised

"When i found this out i remember what you said and i was scared what you would do when you found out that you would be related to him if you married him"

"OH" was all Leo could say

"Its because of that, is why i said no" Piper finalised.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N There you go. A long chapter, you found out who tom is and now Leo knows why piper said she can't.

PLZ R&R. Cya


	4. Stay Away From Me

A.N kk here is the next chapter.

THANK YOU SO MUCH** COPhoebeP3 **& **piperleoforever21**!

If it weren't for you this chapter would never exist. I dont know how i could ever repay thank you so much.

Ok after this week it will be hard for me to update cause i have a dance competition coming up and i have group and solo and duo practices.

I also have family coming up and my holidays are almost over so it's back school for.

I also have this really HUGE blister i need to get rid of. Peroxide may be a good thing to put on it but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

STAY AWAY FROM ME

Piper looked at Leo scared. His face was turning red and she didn't know why.

His jaw was set and he wasn't saying a word.

"Leo?" Piper asked, she reached out her hand to place it on top of his but he pulled away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled. So much anger ran through the kitchen, almost enough to make the house move.

Leo stood up and stalked to the other side of the room.

"I couldn't, I got scared i knew you would get mad" Piper stuttered Leo had never been like this.

"YOUR DAMN STRAIGHT I WOULD GET MAD"

"I didn't want you to find out, I didn't want you to marry me when you would find out i was related to him"  
"YOU'VE BEEN REALTED TO HIM THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU KEPT IT A SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I found out about a week or so before you proposed, i didn't know what to think" Piper stammered on.

Leo opened his mouth to say another word but the back door opened and in stepped the twins and none other then TOM.

His perfect spiky black hair made Leo sick with disgust. Coffee coloured eyes (just like piper's) darted between Piper and Leo.

"What's going on here?" he asked, "is everyone alright?" but the questions were more fired towards Piper.

"Everything is fine" Leo growled between his teeth "and i suggest you leave now before i do something i will NOT regret"

Tom looked back at Piper with a worried glance.

"Come on you two, let's see how well you can play against me," Tom said as he pushed the Twins into the hallway. He knew Leo was shouting at Piper they heard it when they pulled up.

Tom went to follow the twins to their room but Leo shoved him towards the back door once more.

"I suggest you leave and go back to your disgusting little house of yours before ..."

"You'll do something you will not regret yada yada yada" Tom finished for him.

Tom looked up at Piper and signalled for her to leave with his eyes. She nodded and began to silently leave the room.

Leo turned around fast and pointed a finger at her. "DON'T MOVE," he yelled, "we are not finished" Piper stopped moving and stood as still as a statue.

Leo turned back to Tom. "Shouldn't you have left by now?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders and smirked "i would, but you would currently be standing in my kitchen"

Leo knotted his eyebrows in thought.

Tom continued "so i suggest YOU leave before i call the police about you trespassing on my private property"

"You can't speak to me like that" glared Leo

"Oh no?" Snapped back Tom "Piper let you stay in this house, due to your major drinking habit, to help you instead of choking on your own guts on the street, she gave you clothes, a shower and more, and to repay her you yell at her for being related to me? How shellfish can you get."

Leo glared at Tom once more as if to say this is not over and stalked over to Piper.

"How can you let him treat me this way?" he asked

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Piper practically yelled.

This shocked Leo even more but yet he obeyed. He stalked out of the kitchen and a few seconds later, the loud slam of the door indicated that he had left the property.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment he was gone Tom walked over to Piper and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "Are you alright?" he whispered to her.

She nodded slowly still reeling form the recent event that just happened.

"He's never spoken to me like that," Piper said choking on tears

Tom hushed her "Hey it's all right, it's not the end of the world"

Piper laughed a bit yet it came out as a loud sob.

Tom slightly nudged her towards the living room "You go have a rest" he said "and i will go hang out with Chris and Charlotte"

She nodded and trudged slowly into the living room and layed down on the longest couch there.

From the kitchen Tom saw Piper sigh as she relaxed, got comfortable and close her eyes.

He knew she had been run down lately and in no time at all she would be asleep.

But it didn't bother him. He would let her sleep and wake her up when dinner was being served.

He sighed himself. 'Man Leo knows how to hold a grudge' he thought as he walked into the twins room, sat on a lime green bean bag.

He grabbed the third controller and joined in with the game they were playing. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N Okay there u go the next chapter and i have the next one... Well not written up but its all in here (points to head)

Well hope you like thanx once again to **piperleoforever21 **& **COPhoebeP3, **this chapter is for you, cause if not for you this story would be dry of ideas right now. THANK YOU. plz R&R. Cya


	5. What's Going On!

A.N OMG! I'm back yay (ok so no wild screaming crowd but its still fun. Well i have finished my dancing competition and about to do my concert but i thought i would update cause i haven't in ages. I would have updated earlier but stuff has happened in my family especially to my mum. But on a happier note i have decided that TOM is gonna be mates with LEO later in the story ...i hope that's if it all works out cause i don't even know what is going to happen.

**What's Going On!!**

Leo turned down another street looking for his car. Piper had given him a lift to her... correction Tom's house and he didn't last to ask for a lift back to where he was found. Leo sighed he didn't mean to shout at Piper, he was just a bit angry with her for not telling him.

Leo turned down another street. Okay he was lost he didn't have a clue where he was what street this was or even if he was close to his car.

A silver porche pulled up beside Leo.  
He looked inside to see tom opening the passenger side door of the car.

"Get in mate I'll give u a lift" he said

Leo just glared and kept on walking.

Tom closed the door and slowly drove beside him.

Leo stopped "what do you want?"

Tom opened the door once more "here I'll give u a lift back to your car or where ever you need to go"

"No I'm fine i not that far from my car ... I don't think" Leo said looking around his surroundings

"Well from where I'm standing I'd say you dont know where you are" Tom spoke once more with a small chuckle "get in"

Leo gave in and climbed into the car as Tom sped off. They had a fairly good chat with many awkward silences but they seem to be getting more aquainted with each other. They hoped. Leo wanted to get back in the good books with Piper and Tom seemed to think Piper needed a guy in her life.

They drive for a good hour or so before they finally found where Leo left his car. His car was still there but it was completely smashed up and the keys and other belongings were stolen.

'Great' thought Leo "my life couldn't get anymore worse than it already has.

A loud ringtone started playing as Tom fished out his phone from the glove box.

"Hello"

"Hi is a Mr Tom Halliwell there?"

"Speaking"

"My name is Nurse Julie from the San Francisco Memorial"

"San Francisco Memorial?"

For some reason Leo's heart jumped

"Yes, I am calling to say we just received a patient from your address with two teenagers in emergency, by the names of Piper, Chris and a Charlotte. Its about Piper..."

"What happened to her?"

"I'm sad to say sir but (SHE IS DEAD ... Jokes scared ya) your sister as i was informed has had a fall and appears not to be waking up"

"NO, she has to wake up... Do you know what happened?"

"Sir i am sorry i can't tell you over the phone you need to come"

"I'm on my way"

Tom closed his phone and chucked it back into the glove box.

He turned to face Leo "Get in"

Leo looked confused "Why what's going on?"

A.N Okay a short one and it didn't involve Piper or the twins but i am only aloud on for a short while for i have my concert to prepare for SO MUCH FUN (not). Well hope u like it and its great to be back writing so plz R&R and tell me what you think. I have one thing to say WHY IN THE WORLD IS PIPER ALWAYS AT THE HOSPITAL I MEAN COME ON SOME ORIGINALITY PLEASE lol anyway R&R cya.


End file.
